


Thanks Sammy.

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Catboy!Cas, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Floor Sex, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mates, Pets, Porn, Self Lubrication, Smut, catboy!Gabriel, i'm not even sorry, more porn, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wins a court case and get's given Gabriel and Cas as a thank you. Thing is he only has room for one, so he asks Dean to have Cas.<br/>Dean's always wanted a Kit. </p><p>He just never expected to fall in love with his, and then Cas goes into heat.<br/>(Smut, smut, porn, more smut. yeah. not sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> Thanks too my beta Zarathuforsaken!!! <3

Thanks, Sammy  
  


It was 4 fucking AM when Dean got the call from his little brother. Apparently, his firm had taken down some big smuggling boss. Now the ass was locked up and every lawyer on a case was given a reward by the posing company. Each of them was given a kit of their choosing, a really hot-shot thank you as the pets/lovers/slaves cost a fucking fortune. Sammy had rung up, apologising profusely and explained that the kit he'd chosen, Gabriel, had imprinted on him but was refusing to leave without his fucking younger brother (Dean had to kind of respect that, even with a sleep clogged brain) and Sam had agreed to take him too but couldn't handle both. So now he was offering the younger one (Castial? Castriel? Cas.) to Dean.

 

Jesus fuck, he hadn't gotten up and dressed faster in his life! Ever since he was younger and the kits had started turning up, he'd been fascinated with them. He'd always fucking wanted one, damn it. He wasn't exactly going to say no when one was dangled in front of him for free!  
So now it was 5 motherfucking AM and Dean had scrambled to get his apartment in order, before leaning against the counter top, big assed coffee mug in hand, rubbing a hand over his face in an attempt to wake up. Sammy would be here any minute now with the boys. Yeah, so what if he was serious buzzed about it?He was allowed to be excited.

 

As the doorbell rang,it took all of his self controll not to slam down the mug and tear open the door, while bouncing a 'gimme gimme gimme.' Calmly (at least he hoped) he opened the door, grinning lightly at the rumpled form of his baby bro.

 

"Dude, you look like shit. Coffee's made." He slung an arm (up) and about Sam, pulling him down to ruffle his mop of hair, laughing at the sworn protests. He stepped back and grinned, folding his arms lightly.

 

"Alright, dude, where are they, huh?" He smirked at Sams bitch face before his brother gestured to his right and a blur climbed his baby bro like a fucking tree. Dean blinked, almost ready to punch, before he noticed the chocolate cat ears under Sams chin, the matching dark tail curling about his brothers waist. He blinked, coming face to face with honey gold eyes, slicked back brown hair and a short-ass catboy, wearing a smug smirk.

 

"'They' have names, Samsquatches brother." Dean blinked and looked calmly to his brothers eyes, stating as slowly as possible, jaw clenching.

 

"Yeah, you can keep this one." His brother laughed, holding up the offended looking dude, who flipped Dean off and contendedly began nuzzling under Sams chin. He watched his brother turn, muttering soft words, before short-ass hopped down and strolled down the corridor. He returned a few moments later, fucking  _dragging_  another form behind him.

 

Deans jaw did not fucking drop, so shut up.

 

The catboy had gorgeous black blue fur, his tail puffed up and flicking nervously, ears flattened to a mop of seriously hot, messy, raven black hair. He wore a way too big trenchcoat and suit. Dean blinked and met its gaze.

 

_Holy shiiiit._

 

 _  
_ His eyes were gorgous, slitted so that the azure blue was brilliant, reflecting under those messy locks, meeting Deans wearily. Dean barely blinked, studying the dude curiously. He almost grinned when ears perked up and he shoved the short one aside, straightening the trenchcoat and glaring before turning to curiously eye Dean.

 

"Hello."  _Mother of fucking Mary._  Yeah, this wasn't a good idea at all because that damn voice! It was low and harsh, almost  _growling_  at Dean and Deans body just fucking sung about it. He swallowed before giving his most charming smile, nodding politely.

 

"Right. Oh, yeah, Dean, this is Castiel but he preferes Cas, Cas, this is Dean, my brother." Dean (reluctantly) tore his eyes from the freaking adonis brefore him, to his baby brother, frowning as Sam scooped up the little fuck Dean assumed was Gabriel and stepped back, tugging at his coat.

 

"You're not staying?"

 

"Nah, I have work tomorrow. Cas has everything he needs." He glanced to the suitcase behind the boy and blinked (jeeze, he hadn't even fucking noticed) before sighing, grabbing his baby brother in another tight hug.

 

"Yeah, alright, man. I'll give you a call when we've settled in, yeah? Cas can chat to the munchkin." He smirked at the loudly protested ("I am the perfect height to be normal, you big bag of dicks!") and waved his brother off, watching him go protectively, before smiling to the shorter man before him, pulling his door open wider.

 

He was  _not_  fucking nervous, damn it.

 

"Okay, Cas, let's get you settled in, yeah?" He smiled when the blue eyed cat nodded, ears still perked and wandered into the apartment, looking about thoughtfully. Once the door was locked and chained, Dean turned, wide grin firmly in place.

 

"Alrighty, you can have Sammys old room. Is that cool? It's a bit bare but tomorrow we can head out shopping, well, later today and get you anything you need and decorate how you like."

 

He blinked when the boy placed his case down and turned to Dean, shy smile hiding those little kitten fangs, his tail swaying almost nervously.

 

"I would like to thank you, Dean. You did not have to take me and I do appreciate it. I will work around you, as you like. I can cook and clean, I don't wish to impose."

 

Aw man, Dean rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat as he fought a blush, moved forward, grabbing the dudes shoulder assuringly.

 

"Man, it's cool. You need a home, I need some social interaction, according to Sammy. So we work. As for that other stuff, no worries. I'm pretty clean, we can both cook, yeah? Now, let's get you settled. I am fucking smashed."

 

Castiel gave a bright smile and Deans insides may or may not have melted a little.  _Fuck._

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

As it turns out, Dean and Castiel really did work well together. Castiel was quiet, he loved to read and had a weird thing he did where he tilted his head, ears flopping to the side, when he didn't understand something (which was alot) and Dean explained. Castiel didn't understand the social norm, thanks to being locked in a lab most of his life. (Dean almost broke his flat in anger when Castiel had told him how he and Gabriel had been kept, locked up and studied like bugs.) He did have a good sence of humour or at least was learning to and understood alot more than he let on.

 

They'd gone shopping a week ago, Dean had blushed furiously when Cas skipped over to the girls section and picked out jeans and tops as well as ( _oh jesus)_ panties. He stopped complaining when Cas had walked out of the changing room though, after staring, gob open for a good five minutes. He'd blushed, paid and ushered them out.

 

Cas liked burgers, did he mention that? Burgers, Deans baby and books. He wasn't hard to look after at all. In all honesty, Dean really liked having him about.

 

He did  _not_  have a crush... That'd be stupid.

 

Speaking of the devil though, something was seriously up with Cas. It had been since earlier, when some creep in the bar they'd stopped at for lunch, had grabbed Cas' tail, claiming that he'd be much better for the pretty kitty. Cas had bared his fangs and Dean had beat the dude to an unfortunately-still-alive pulp.

 

Crap, maybe he'd scared the kit?

 

He watched as Cas shifted in his seat, looking away from Dean. He was in those tight black jeans that sat low on his hips and skin tight blue top that showed the slender collumn of his neck.  _Okay, fuck, apologise, do not oggle._  Clearing his throat, Dean made a valiant attempt not to notice the way Cas looked in that fucking outfit and took a deep breath.

 

"Cas?" He frowned when the cats ears lowered and he shifted from his seat, edging over wearily, before settling crouched before the guy, blue eyes meeting green. Dean studied them for a moment before launching into an admittedly rambled statement.

 

"Jeeze Cas, I'm really sorry if I freaked you out, man. It's just, that fucker grabbed your tail and I dunno. He had no right to fucking touch you and I got real angry. I hated it and I wanted to look after you or something stupid like that. I'd never hurt you like that, I swear, it's just that -"

 

" _Dean."_

 

He fell silent, snapping his mouth shut and looked up fast, eyes wide because holy shit, Cas sounded absolutely  _wrecked._  He took in the messier than normal hair and overly large, pupil swallowed, wide eyes. A tell tale blush on the kits cheek.

 

"Fucking hell, Cas, are you ok?"

 

"I- Yes- Well, no but- Yes- I-" Dean frowned, falling silent as Cas struggled to find the words. He breathed in for a moment as the silence stretched. He noticed it then. That smell. It smelled like the ocean, clean and welcoming with more under it. Sweet, welcoming, like hot cherry pie. He swallowed as his mouth watered, sliding back a little wearily because fuck, Cas was in heat.

 

"Uh, dude. You're, uh- I, uh, thought only girl kits went into heat?"

 

"No... Dean, any sex Omega will g-go into heat I-Dean,  _please._  I need you."

 

Awh shit. He staggered back with the force of Cas' body colliding with his as the kit pounced, both rolling back onto the floor in a tangle of limbs. They struggled for a moment before Dean managed to get a grip on his kits hips.  _Those fucking hips._  Flipping the cat over, grappling at his hands before managing to pin them above Cas' head. Both men panted for a moment and ice met forest, staring each other down silently.

 

"How long?" He moved his hips up, stopping Cas from grinding up into him, hiding his smirk at the high whine of frustration from the man. Cas tugged at Deans hands, struggling furiously for a moment but Dean pressed his thighs against the blue eyed boys and held fast. Castiel slumped back, neck bared submissively, growling in a low tone.

 

"Since you protected me from that male at the bar, Dean. Watching you fight for me, watching you flush and growl it was so- so..." He trailed of, pupils dialating further, eating at the brilliant blue until only a ring remained. Letting out a shuddered breath Dean growled, pressing his nose into the hollow of the kits throat, breathing in that fucking _delicious_ scent. His tongue trailing lazily over the pale expance of skin, chuckling low in his throat.

 

"You kinky bastard, Cas. You like me being possesive? Want me to fight anyone who dares look at you? 'Cause I will, Cas. I'll fucking kill 'em. You're  _mine."_ He bit down, grinning to himself at the husky moan that pulled from the kit. Sucking and grinding his teeth into the flesh there, he pulled back, admiring the blossoming mark, licking his own lips slowly. Cas writhed beneath him, so alive, so responsive. Arching up, head thrown back in delight.

 

"Tell you what, Cas, I'm gonna fuck you. Right here, hard and fast. God, Cas, want you so badly. Gonna take you and claim you right now, then, when I'm done, we're going to my room and I'm going to do that all over again." That earned him a low moan of delight and a shiver from the blue eyed angel of a cat. "But only if you want it, kitten. God tell me you want it."

 

Cas panted hard for a moment, seeming to let his words sink in before a low, deep rumbling echoed in his throat. It took a moment before Dean realised the man was  _purring_. Holy fuck, he'd never heard Cas purr. The vibrations racked Cas' body and rolled into Deans, causing them both to tremble with need.

 

"Please, Dean, please. Need you, need this, wanted it since we met. Oh, oh, please, fuck me, fuck me hard. Claim me, make me yours. _Mate,_  PLEASE!"

 

Yeah, fucking hell, yeah. He was  _so not_ turning that down. That gravelly tone went straight to his cock, which was throbbing, eager to get the show on the road. Dean released his wrists and ripped those damn fucking clothes from the kits body, uncaring. They could buy more. He revelled in the whimpers and moans from the man, shredding his own clothes, clumsily with need. Tossing it all away in distate, he moved down, wrapping his lips about a peaked nippled. Sucking lazily, teeth grazing. Tongue rubbing over the tight bud. Cas fucking screamed, arching up, head tossing from side to side, long fingers tugging and curling at Deans short hair. Grinning to himself, his fingers grazed down, absorbing the feel of his soft skin under him. Brushing over the curve of Cas' ass he dipped between the cheeks, eyes widening at the slick, hot wetness that greeted him. Cas panted, looking to him under heavy lids, grinning almost challenging and Dean moaned because holy shit that was  _hot_. He brushed his finger against the quivering whole and pushed in slowly, smirking at the keening sounds that created, twisting and bending his finger, he stretched the other man, a second finger following shortly after. As he worked the kits tight hole open, Dean turned his attention to those damn hip bones, pressing open mouth kisses over their sharp angles before closing his lips about the stretched skin, sucking and biting, lavishing his tongue there. Cas cried out and Dean shivered, his cock spurting precum hungrily at the sound.

 

"Dean, Dean,  _fucking hell,_  I'm ready so hurry up and get your cock in me. Right. Now."

 

He groaned softly at those words, he'd never heard the kit swear and was moving up over him before the sentence was complete. Pressing the blunt head of his cock against that welcoming, wet entrance. He swallowed for a moment before pushing in, his lips gentle by Cas' ear as he moaned. It was like coming the fuck home, entering Cas. He was so fucking hot, so wet and so  _tight_. Milking Deans cock as he pulled back to the tip before thrusting fast, bottoming out.

 

He set a brutal pace, both men grunting, moaning and panting. Dean loved the sounds they made. Wet, filthy, skin slapping on skin as they came and parted together, snarling lightly. Open mouth kisses, sloppy but the best thing Dean had had in fucking forever. He couldn't hide his whimper as he curled his fingers bruisingly about Cas' hips. Angling him upwards, hitting that sweet spot that had the kit screaming his name. Ruthlessly pounding into his tight little ass.

 

"Fuck, Cas! Fuck, baby, you feel so good. So good, so tight about me, baby. Want you to cum for me. Wanna feel it 'round my cock."

 

He scrambled, wrapping coarse fingers about his kits cock and pumping swiftly. It only took a few movements before Cas' hole clenched about him, spasming and milking his cock. Cas arched up, gripped Deans shoulders almost painfully and sucked in a sharp breath. Hot, salty cum painting Deans abs and stomach. Feeling that, feeling Cas milking his cock, stars burst before his eyes and Dean came so hard he collapsed atop the kit, sucking in air frantically, groaning low and burying his face in the black haired boys neck, whimpering softly.

 

They lay like that for a while before Dean moved, reaching for some tissues, wiping his kit down gently. Picking him up, despite Cas' sleepy protests and carrying him to his (soon to be their) bedroom, smiling the entire while.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Sam and Gabriel visited a few days later. Turns out they were also together, though Dean had no idea why anyone would put up with that snarky little prick.

 

Even after rescuing his lover from Gabriel, trading insults with Sam and fighting with the little trickster over why the little shit could NOT have some of Deans pie, he finds himself unable to stop smiling.

 

Turning to his brother, who was watching Gabriel and Cas roll about fighting, with a slight, adoring smile, he realised he'd never said anything. It was entirely his brothers fault that Dean was able to be so happy. Sam had, after all, given him Cas. Moving over, Dean met his brothers eyes, squeezed his shoulder and muttered a thick  
  
"Thanks Sammy."


End file.
